El Sexo No Es Un Tabú
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: La primera vez podía ser dolorosa, decían algunos. Pero para Hinata era más bien algo más bien, de vida o muerte.
1. Capítulo I

**Sexo No Es Un Tabú**

La primera vez podía ser dolorosa, decían algunos. Pero para Hinata

era más bien algo más bien, de vida o muerte.

.

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán En El Escrito A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: <strong>

-Adoro este lugar, Hina.- escuchó de su amiga rubia.- El sake de aquí, es increíblemente sabroso.- tomó de vaso un poco más de dicho líquido.-Hablo en serio, no me importaría caer borracha con esta exquisitez.- se lo terminó dejando escapar un gemido.

-Me alegra que te guste Ino-chan.- habló ella tomando de su zumo de naranja.

-Bueno..- la voz de Tenten se hizo oír.- Es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar, y hasta ahora me agrada lo que veo.- lo ojos de la castaña siguieron la silueta de un camarero que justo le daba la espalda para servir a una mesa cercana.

-¡Tenten!-exclamó la rubia picaronamente.-No se supone que estas con Neji.- dijo tomando del jugo de frambuesa de su amiga.

-Nosotros no somos exclusivos.- dijo la chica, tomando de vuelta su jugo.- Así que, técnicamente, no estoy haciendo nada grave.-se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada.

-Pero, ¿no te molesta?- insistió la rubia.-No era que se notara, pero tenías muchas expectativas para con él.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, pero así están las cosas entre nosotros, y dudo que cambien en un buen tiempo.-

-Lo siento mucho, Tenten-chan.- dijo Hinata sintiéndose culpable.

-Pues..- dejó salir primero.-A principio me molestaba, admito que me dolió...-el mismo camarero la miró con una sonrisa mientras pasaba.-Pero, ahora no me quejo.- sonrió.

-Neji es un idiota.- exclamó la rubia.-No te ofendas, Hina, pero es la verdad.-

La susodicha se removió incomoda, más no hizo referencia al tema del momento. La vida romántica de su primo no era algo que debía de importarle, mas bien decidía no interferir y hacer oídos sordos a cualquier cosa relacionada.

-Da igual, yo ya sabía en lo que me metía, pero no me molesta demasiado.-dijo la castaña.

-Así se habla, querida.-dijo la rubia.-Tú no te vas hacer de rogar. Que ellos sean quienes besen el suelo por donde caminamos.-

¿Como no podía olvidarse de que su querida amigas era tan feminista? ¡Pero como adoraba su compañía! La de ambas, por que Tenten era una dulzura de amiga, y ella con ambas podía contar.

-Dinos, Hina.-llamó la castaña.-¿Como va tu relación con Sasuke-kun?-

Instintivamente al ella escuchar ese nombre, el rostro se le pinceló de un rojizo. Aun con la sonrisa en el rostro pasó a hablar de sus planes.-Mañana cumplimos 5 meses juntos.-

-¡Ah! Lo que me temía, esta enamorada.- dijo Ino.-Aunque no te culpo, debe ser bueno en la cama para que estés así.-comentó sin ningún tipo de tapujos la rubia.

-¡Ino!- amabas, Hinata y Tenten dijeron, la primera un poco apenada, y la otra divertida.

-Por favor, Hinata, no reacciones de esa manera, pareces virgen.-dijo.-Es normal hablar de esos temas.-

La chica al escuchar eso se hundió en la silla con un, casi, permanente sonrojo en las mejillas.

-No me digan que aun no han tenido relaciones.- dejó salir sutilmente Tenten captando el significado de esa reacción.

-¡Ok!- dijo la rubia.-En todo caso quien esta enamorado es él.- habló.-Y, ¡cinco meses!-

-Por que tengo la sensación de que no estas así solo por eso Hinata.- dijo la otra chica ignorando el comentario de la ojiazul.

-Sasuke no sabe...-

-¿Saber?- dijo confundida la chica del cabello oscuro.-¿Saber que?-

-Que...-titubeó mientras las mejillas adquirían color.-Que soy virgen.- terminó susurrando.

-Oh.- dejaron escapar las dos.

Captando así el núcleo de aquella situación, guardaron silencio. Aun Ino no estaba alzando su vaso de sake para bajar la impresión de saber, en su cabeza recolectaba todos los indicios de sobriedad posible para saber como reaccionar verbalmente a la situación. Algo parecido pasaba con Tenten, que no dejaba de tamborilear los dedos contra la superficie de la mesa. ¿Qué hacer ante una situación como esta? Considerando lo frágil que era su amiga en esos temas.

-¿Esta mal?- pregunto la pelinegra de repente.

-No, claro que no.- dijo la castaña.-Es normal...-

-Solo te estas perdiendo de algo bueno.-

-¡Ino!-

-¡Hey! Yo estoy siendo una buena amiga, es mejor hablar con la verdad, ¿no?-

Nuevamente Hinata se sintió pequeña.

-Mira, no está mal.- empezó con sutileza.-Pero creo que es algo que debería de saber.-Tenten le dio una mirada significativa a la rubia, callando así algun posible comentario de la chica.-No te sientas mal por ser virgen aun.-

-Sasuke es un santo por esperar.-salió Ino de la nada.-A él si le doy mis aplausos por ello.-

-Yo lo quiero, y...-

-Pero, ¿también lo deseas?-

-Yo...- incapaz de contestar bajó un poco la cabeza, y después asintió sutilmente.

-Pues no lo pienses mucho, pero tampoco lo presiones.-

-¿Qué clase de consejo es ese? No tiene sentido.-criticó la rubia.-Lo que tienes que hacer Hinata, es que cuando estés sumamente excitada, aprovecha la oportunidad, por que nadie te va a detener, y ni te preocupes por Sasuke por que él ya debe estar ansioso.- guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta.

-Tú no sirves para esto Ino.- dijo la castaña.- Esto es algo importante. Lo que debes hacer querida es discutirlo con Sasuke.-

-Es que no quiero que sepa.-dijo Hinata.

Y allí fue cuando todo se volvió interesante.

-¿Por que no?- dijeron ambas.

-Es que no quiero, que de algún tipo de presión a la relación.- dijo la chica totalmente avergonzada.-Sasuke tiene más experiencia y yo..-

-Ninguna.- terminó Ino. Respuesta que hizo que Hinata bajara un poco la cabeza.

Ambas miraron a la chica que estaba frente de ella, aquella conversación de la importancia de la virginidad no era algo que ella consideraron tan importante. Consideraban que tenían una vida sexual muy saludable. Sin embargo, el tema era algo muy distinto con Hinata, y lo confirmaron en ese pequeño gesto.

-No te preocupes Hina, seguro la espera valdrá la pena.- le dijo Ino.

-Además, Sasuke puede que sea serio, pero eso no significa que no será compresivo si le cuentas.- sonrió Tenten.

-Es que...- las miró por unos pocos segundos antes de sonreír nerviosamente.-Creo que puedo fingir no ser virgen, en ese momento.-

Ambas la miraron asombrados, ¿Qué ella iba a hacer que?

-Así que si tienes sexo con Sasuke, ¿como piensas fingir no ser virgen?-preguntó la rubia.

-Pues he pensando que...- empezó la pelinegra.-Dolor y placer son, más o menos, lo mismo ¿no?-

Ambas amigas volvieron a mirarse.

-Gruñir es gruñir.-dijo Ino apoyando a la pelinegra.-Solo no digas "_ouch".-_

Hinata asintió.-Creo que puedo hacerlo.-

-Pero, ya sabes es todo a su tiempo.-

-Sí, se lo puedes dar de regalo de aniversario mañana.-

-Ino...-

-¡La estoy ayudando económicamente!- se defendió la rubia.-Es sencillo y memorable.- terminó de decir coqueta.

-No ves que la estas presionando.-

-Le estoy dando buenas ideas.-

-Mas bien creo que estas abusando del sake.-le alejó la botella.-¿No te parece que es muy temprano para empezar a beber?-

-Al contrario, mi Ten.- dijo la chica.-Además quiero celebrar.-

-¿Que deseas celebrar Ino-chan?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Dos cositas.-hizo una seña con los dedos.-La primera, conseguí un empleo.-

-Eso es excelente Ino.- dijo la castaña.

-Te felicito, Ino-chan.- exclamó con sinceridad Hinata.

-La segunda...-hizo una pausa para añadir dramatismo innecesario.-Yo pagaré esta reunión.-

-Ya te dieron el dinero.-dedujeron.

-No...-dijo la ojiazul.-Empiezo mañana, pero tenía algo guardado por ahí.- comentó siendo discreta.-Y no te atrevas a negarme Hinata.-le lanzó una mirada de la cual ella no pudo refutar.

-Estoy curiosa...-dijo Tenten.-¿Donde encontraste trabajo?-

-De modelo en un estudio.-

-¡Me alegro por ti, Ino!- dijo la pelinegra de las amigas.

-Gracias.- sonrió.-Será una aventura, me llama la atención posar desnuda.-

-¿Desnuda?- preguntaron las dos del cabello más oscuro.

-Claro, todos los cuerpos son un tipo de arte.- dijo la rubia.-Tal vez deberías de hacerlo conmigo Hina.-comentó la rubia mirando a la chica.

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, así te será mucho más sencillo cuando llegue el momento en que Sasuke te devore.-

En respuesta Hinata se sonrojó escuchando de fondo como Tenten no ahondaba en el tema, decidiendo silenciosamente las tres, en seguir el curso de esa reunión, que fue de todo, menos, casual.

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje De La Autora:<strong>

_¡Hola! _

_¡Mini Fic en acción! Quería plasmar esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca tuve el escenario indicado para plasmarlo. Hasta que llegó. Y de verdad estoy feliz de que hay sido así, tenía miedo de que no pudiera escribirla nunca, y hasta ahora el desarrollo va de lo más bien. Estaba pensando en publicarlo con la categoría** M**__pero no estoy preparada para escribir un Lemon.__A pesar de que este Fic se hablara del Sexo, no habrán escenas explicitas entre los personajes. El punto es hablar del tema como algo cómodo o normal, algo que no debe ser inmencionable. Así que el punto es que se rían y disfruten. :)_

_Espero que les guste el nuevo proyecto. ¡Gracias por leer & llegar hasta este punto!_

**_-LaCrazyWriter_**

_P.S: Si desean pueden dejar, o enviar, un Review Para que me digan que les pareció todo. Se los agradecería mucho :D _


	2. Capítulo II

**Sexo No Es Un Tabú**

La primera vez podía ser dolorosa, decían algunos. Pero para Hinata

era más bien algo más bien, de vida o muerte.

.

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán En El Escrito A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II:<strong>

-Ya puedes mirar.-

En ese instante ella se destapó los ojos para ver a Sasuke con su ropa seca. Ninguno de los dos contaba con que en ese día llovería, la verdad es que pensaba hacer muchas cosas en aquel día al aire libre. Empezando por un día de campo, y una conversación productiva mientras paseaban tomados de la mano. Esa era la visión que ella tenía sobre aquella cita de su quinto _mesivesario. _Aunque claro, algunas cosas las pudo hacer, como hacer que Sasuke probara sus onigiris de tomate, por su puesto solo fue la mitad de uno antes de que el día entero se tornara acuoso y no pudiera hacer mas nada.

Habían ido al campo para solo quedarse como 24 minutos. Y ahora habían cambiado ese escenario para el apartamento del Uchiha, que casualmente era el más cerca al lugar donde habían querido ir al campo. Ella ya estaba vestida con una camisa del chico, la cual le quedaba como un vestido.

Un corto vestido...

De vez en cuando ella estaba halando hacia abajo las orillas para poder sentirse menos incomoda. Ni siquiera podía ponerse los pantalones por que se caían de una manera graciosa, así que estaba con el cabello húmedo,una camisa de Sasuke y con un rosado en las mejillas que estaba amenazando con quedarse, por largo rato.

-Bien, ¿que se supone que hagamos ahora?- preguntó el pelinegro, pasó una toalla pequeña para secarse las hebras negras de su cabeza.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella alzándose de hombros.-¿Que te gustaría hacer?-

-Me da igual.- comentó tan usual en él. Fue hacia la cocina.-¿Quieres algo?-

-No.- no supo por que pero estaba totalmente nerviosa, y fue de momento aquel sentimiento por que desde hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía de dicha manera. ¿Será acaso por que estaba consciente de que ellos estaban solos? Pudiera ser, y eso atribuía al hecho de que ella tuviera, aún, en mente aquella conversación que había tenido con sus amigas tan reciente como el día anterior.

Y para colmo de los extras estaba lloviendo afuera. ¿Y que tenía que ver eso?

Pues que el día estaba frío y sería un buen momento para calentarse con el cuerpo del otro y...Desde ayer sus pensamientos pervertidos habían nacido en ella como si tuviera 13 años otra vez y no supiera controlar sus hormonas, aunque en el aquel entones no pensaba en eso, ahora sus pensamientos la traicionaban.

Y de que manera...

-...Hinata-

Ella parpadeó de pronto.- ¿Que?-

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó con esa voz seria y inexpresiva aunque en sus ojos demostraba.

-Sí.- contesto ella lentamente.

¿Podría ser que se le hacía complicado no pensar en ello? A mala hora había tenido esa conversación con sus amigas. Y sabía que tenía que hablar con Sasuke con el tema de su virginidad. Pero simplemente no se le daba la tarea de hacerlo, y tampoco sería un buen momento para decirle. Era una situación que la estaba agobiando.

-¿Segura?-

Ella asintió.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua, y se sentó al lado de ella en el sillón. Una corriente le pasó por la columna vertebral, estaban cerca. La lluvia caía haciendo ruido, y ella casi podía escucharle respirar.

-¿Por que me miras mucho?- le dijo sin despegar la vista de la televisión, aunque en ella no se encontraba nada interesante en esos instantes.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella mirando sus desnudas rodillas.

-Anda dime que pasa..- le dijo él ya no soportando actuar como un desentendido.

-Nada.-dijo casi sin voz, a causa de los nervios.

-Estas más callada de lo usual y estas desviando la mirada.- le dijo sus observaciones.

-Yo...-

-Es por que no se hizo el día de campo.- dedujo él.-No es tu culpa que lloviera, Hinata.-

Ella lo miró al tiempo que el se acomodaba para poder darle más énfasis a lo que diría. -No soy bueno con esto, pero no por que no se hizo una cosa, no quiere decir que el día esta arruinado..- dijo él.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella.

-Entonces disfruta de lo que queda el día, olvida lo demás.-comentó dando por resuelto el problema.-Habrán otros meses y podemos hacer el día de campo.-

Ella sonrió al saber que Sasuke pensaba en celebrar otros meses como pareja. Cosa que era muy adorable viniendo del chico más serio que ha conocido.

-Si te sirve de algo, los onigiris estaban buenos.- dijo él mirando nuevamente al televisor.-Por lo menos la mitad que pude comer sabía bien.- se alzó de hombros.

Ella dejó escapar una risa; se estaba olvidando de la verdadera razón de por que hace unos minutos estaba nerviosa.

-Al fin ya no estas rara.- sonrió él de manera ladina.

-Yo no soy rara.- dijo ella defendiéndose divertida.

-Lo eres.-comentó él.

-Entonces, ¿si soy rara por que estas conmigo, eh?- dijo ella.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

-Por que es lo más que me gusta de ti.-

Ella se sonrojó al escuchar eso pero no dudó en sonreír.

Solo unos segundos más y él la tomó por las mejillas para darle un beso. Sin apresurarse, sin nada pasional en ello, solo un beso pacífico de esos, que solo se disfruta al contacto. De esos que solo les daba un minuto más y la intensidad de este subía. Ella sin darse cuenta suspiró ante el contacto y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba acostada con Sasuke encima de ella.

Y se dio cuenta de ello cuando el chico liberó su boca para darle caricias a su cuello. Si esto seguía podía terminar en algo más comprometedor. Ella sabía lo que era, la mordida en el cuello se lo confirmó. En todo caso, ¿podría ella llevar a cabo su plan de pretender no ser virgen? Era fácil decirlo pero ¿hacerlo? Esa era la primera opción, impuesta por ella.

La segunda era decirle, comentario que le hicieron Tenten e Ino. Que era virgen. Podía hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía. No le estaba mintiendo, pero le se lo estaba ocultando. Pero ¡no eran lo mismo!

¿Verdad?

La mano de Sasuke la sintió sobre su rodilla derecha, la misma subía de manera lenta al tiempo que Sasuke se acercaba hacía su boca lentamente.

Ella cerró los ojos de pronto.

-Tengo que irme.-

La cosas pararon de pronto. Sasuke se separó para mirarla.

-¿Ahora?- claramente el chico estaba fastidiado por ella.

-Tengo que hacer algunas compras.- dijo ella buscando una excusa.

Lo escuchó suspirar.-Puedo acompañarte...- dijo él.-Y si tenemos tiempo podemos volver y..- empezó a tantearla, quizás por que quería convencerla de que lo mejor era que se quedara.

-¡Tengo que comprar sostenes!- dijo ella cuando lo sintió besar su mejilla.

-No me molestaría darte mi opinión.-

-Son para mi madre.- dijo.

La intensidad del momento terminó. Un momento más incomodo como ese no era el indicado para ella. Pero logró parar aquella montaña rusa de pasión. Sasuke estaba totalmente en _shock_, quizás de vergüenza lo vio como un escape para ir hacia la secadora y sacar su vestido. En ningun momento el sonrojo la dejó tranquila.

¿Como pudo venir con semejante comentario?

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje De La Autora:<strong>

_¡Hola! _

_¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que así sea, por que me parece que se rieron. :D o ¿no? Bueno ya saben que para yo saber me pueden decir en el Review :3 Gracias a todos las 10 personas que me dejaron un Review. Les contesté a los que tenían cuenta, y a los que no, pues hice un espacio en esta nota para que pudieran tener una respuesta a sus comentarios. :) _

_-**Ciielo riin**: Yo sabía que ibas a aparecer por este Fic, y lo agradezco por que siempre me gusta saber lo que tienes que decir. :) Muchas gracias por el comentario, y por hablar conmigo por Facebook y aveces no contestarte. u.u (lo siento) es me de sueño xD Se te aprecia. _

_-**nn:** ¡Hola! Me alegró saber tu opinión acerca del primer capítulo del Fic, espero que te haya gustado el segundo, darling ;) Gracias por el Review._

_-**Gitza-chan:** ¡Hey! Muchas gracias por darte la vuelta y leer el capítulo. Me encantó mucho tu comentario, espero que te guste el segundo capítulo. :) _

_Bueno, quisiriera decirles que esta historia tiene, más o menos, un aproximado de 6 capítulos :P Muchas gracias por leer. :D_

**_-LaCrazyWriter_**


	3. Capítulo III

**.**

**Sexo No Es Un Tabú**

La primera vez podía ser dolorosa, decían algunos. Pero para Hinata

era más bien algo más bien, de vida o muerte.

.

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán En El Escrito A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: <strong>

-¿Que hiciste que?-

La rubia salió de su vestidor portátil; vio como su amiga estaba mirando la alfombra persa de su habitación casi como si tuviera miedo de encararla.

-Sabes..- le llamó la atención.-Esto lo tiene que saber Tenten.- pasó de ella para buscar sobre el tocador su computador.

Hinata miró hacia la rubia totalmente alarmada.-Ino, por favor no exageres...- le suplicó la chica casi con una pena que ella no sabía bien como expresar.

-No lo haré para burlarme o algo..- aclaró la Yamanaka, tomando una bata de seda morada para tapar su semi-desnudez; puedes dejar a Ino feliz de la vida salir del vestidor aun en ropa interior.-Pero necesitas apoyo moral, no solo mío, sino de Ten..-admitió abiertamente.-Creo que necesitas el consejo correcto, por que si te soy sincera, yo no se que decir.-

Ella se removió incomoda. Hasta a ella le parecía raro el que salir de un momento pasional con su novio con tales oraciones. ¿Cómo posiblemente podría ahora mirar a su novio a la cara? Sus pensamientos la atormentaron tanto ayer en la noche, como ahora después de confesárselo a su amiga.

-Vamos querida...- le consoló.-Esto tiene una forma de como actuar no te preocupes.- sonrió.-Pásame el cel.-

La pelinegra le hizo caso. Vio con total mutismo como ella texteaba con rapidez.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- preguntó ella casi con temor.

-Le estoy avisando a Ten, que se comunique.-

La Hyüga miró sin entender aquella explicación.

-En una video conferencia.- dijo abundando más en ello.-¡Es Urgente!- le quiso añadir un poco de dramatismo al asunto.

Fue entonces que ella decidió no comentar más al respecto, o, en todo caso en la emergencias de sus amigas.

-No me contesta...- se quejó ella a viva voz.

-Quizás esta ocupada.- razonó la pelinegra.-No creo que sea necesario el que la llamemos para que sepa...-un sonrojo la hizo enmudecer.-...pues lo que pasó.- un murmullo casi inaudible se hizo escuchar.

-Hará tiempo para poder escuchar esto.- declaró la rubia.

Y no muy segura de su proceder con aquella conversación, pensó que el silencio era la clave. Los siguientes minutos esperaron una desesperada espera, en el caso de Ino claro está. No contaban por que su amiga brillara por su ausencia.

-No importa...- habló de nueva cuenta su amiga. Abrió su computadora y espero unos segundos.- Ven acá...- le señalo a ella con los ojos azules.

Ella hizo lo que se le pidió y se sentó en la cama junto con la rubia.

-Quiero ver su cara cuando se lo digas.-sonrió emocionada la Yamanaka.

-No creo que me sea cómodo el volver a decirlo, Ino-chan.-

-¿Estas loca?- dijo ella.-Este suceso es épico.-

-Quizás, pero eso no le quita lo incomodo, Ino.-

-No te preocupes dentro de una semana te acordaras y te reirás.- le pasó una mano por los hombros.

Se cubrió los ojos.-¡Me siento avergonzada!-

-Tenten, tú y yo somos amigas, ¿no?-

Ella asintió.

-No se lo diremos a nadie.-aseguró.-Probablemente nos reiremos a tus costas pero no se lo diremos a alguien más.- sonrió.

-Eso me consuela tanto.- rodó los ojos perlas acompañando su comentario lleno de sarcasmo.

No podía, siquiera, pensar en el hecho de que había improvisado una excusa como aquella. Ahora no podía hacer mucho para remediarlo- ¿Es que acaso el decir que era virgen le apenaba en gran manera? ¿Por que pasaba eso? Justo cuando iba a ir un poco más allá con su análisis de inseguridades, Ino salió con un alegre sobresalto.

-¡Tenten!-

Vieron a traves de la pantalla de la pantalla como la chica castaña les sonreía. Lo más raro era que no estaba peinada con sus honguitos usuales de cada día, en cambio su melena de color chocolate estaba en toda su libre expresión.

-Hola.- saludó ella.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la Hyüga.-Lamento que te despertáramos.- con toda la inocencia del mundo ella le comentó.

-No te preocupes Hina..- dijo la chica al otro lado de la pantalla.-No estaba dormida.-

-¿No?- dijo extrañada.

Ino que hasta se había quedado callada, notó que algo estaba raro con su amiga. -Cuenta que pasó.-

-Nada.- contestó rápido la chica.

-Me estas mintiendo...- sacó a relucir la rubia.

Hinata en cambio estaba confundida. ¿Contar? ¿Mentir? Acaso, ¿había pasado algo y ella ni por enterada se daba cuenta? Todo se esclareció cuando por la pantalla apareció un trasero desnudo, y no solo eso, sino que era el de un hombre por los músculos definidos. Instintivamente la pelinegra dejó escapar un chillido y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

Ino puso una mano para que no se viera la sonrisa. La persona pasó solo por un lapso de tiempo muy corto, pero no sabía que ninguna de lo había imaginado. Eran cosas que pasaban de vez en cuando en la vida.

Tenten miró a la cámara con una sonrisa nerviosa, culpable.

-Me disculpan por eso chicas.-

Con todo y la desaparición del cuerpo desnudo, Hinata no se destapó los ojos mucho menos su sonrojo bajaba.

-Por eso no nos contestabas.- sonrió coqueta la ojiazul.

Con un rosado las mejillas de Tenten se infundieron. -Se supone que ustedes no hubieran visto eso.-

-Es una pena.-

-No me digas.-

Ambas chicas reaccionaron de manera diferente. Ya Hinata se había quitado las manos de la cara, sin embargo aun seguía roja.

-¿Quien era el chico?- preguntó Ino de lo más interesada.

-Alguien que conocí..- era obvio que la respuesta de Tenten no admitía algún otro detalle para informarles.

Ino no se iba a conformar con eso, así que cuando iba a hacer otra pegunta. El misterioso chico apareció sin importarle que la cámara estaba abierta y que estaban en una conversación virtual. Tenten le prestó toda su atención cuando él le murmuro unas cuantas palabras que eran totalmente desconocidas para Hinata y para Ino. Pero por la manera en que su amiga reía. Claro la única que se moría por saber y veía la escena con todo el descaro del mundo era Ino, la chica creía que veía un dorama en vivo.

Al terminar el chico se separó para ver a la chica y darle un beso que bien tardó como unos tres minutos. Hinata no miró en todo ese lapso de tiempo por que parecía una intrusa. Lo mismo no se decía de su rubia amiga que estaba que gritaba como FanGirl. Jamás en la vida había visto su amiga de esa manera, y fue como si la conocieran desde un sexy ángulo.

Cuando el chico se fue del apartamento de su amiga, digamos que Ino no lo pudo soportar por mucho.

-¿Acaso ese era el camarero de hace dos días?-

-A lo mejor..- dijo su amiga sin negar la identidad del chico.

-Sabía que te había gustado, pero no pensé que ibas a tirártelo.- estaba complacida de eso.-¿Que pasará con Neji?-

-Nada...- dijo la castaña removiéndose incomoda. -Estamos igual, solo fue sexo casual...- no quería mirar ninguna a los ojos, sobretodo a Hinata. Esta ya no estaba roja, ese color estaba casi desaparecido, estaba tranquila. Aunque eso no significaba que no había escuchado aquello en total silencio. Aunque lo sabia ese no era su asunto.

-De cualquier manera...- avanzó Tenten con las ganas de salir de ese tema de conversación.-¿Paso algo? Apenas pude ver los mensajes.-

-No me imagino.-comentó Ino de manera coqueta.-Pero sí... pasó algo.- sonrió.-Hinata tuvo un mesivesario legendario.- dejó escapar una risa.

-¿De verdad?- ella abrió los ojos.-No se queden calladas cuéntenme.- instó.

-Anda Hinata...-

Con un sonrojo al chica iba a hablar de como estaban las cosas el día de ayer...

-...Hinata iba a tener relaciones con Sasuke pero ella le dijo que tenía que irse por que tenía que comprar sostenes para su madre-

E su querida amiga fue la que dijo todo. Ella no lo abría puesto de esa manera, pero conociéndola ella estaba ansiosa por contarle aquel suceso tan embarazoso. Lo que si le sorprendió a la chica fue el como Ino se lo había resumido todo en un solo suspiro.

-¿Que hiciste que?-

-Eso mismo le pregunte yo.- aportó la Yamanaka.

-¡Es que no sabía que decir!- dijo bajo presión Hinata.

-Vaya que cuando estas nerviosa sales con unas cosas.-comentó la castaña.

-No se que hacer ahora.- confesó la Hyüga con la cabeza aturdida.

No podía pensar en dicho escenario sin sonrojarse, y darse topes contra la pared más cercana. Ni ella pensaba en eso como una excusa emergencia.

-Solo a Hinata le pasan esas cosas.-dijo Ino en un suspiro.-Serías un "Best Seller" muy famoso en un libro.-

-Chicas...-les advirtió la peliengra.-Basta.-rogó.

Sus amigas dejaron de sonreír de manera burlona para no poder hacer sentir mal a su amiga; ya ellas habían tenido su diversión y lo que quedaba era hacer lo que Hinata esperaba: su consejo.

-¿Qué hago?- preguntó la pelinegra casi sin voz.

Ino miró hacia la pantalla, Tenten buscaba su mirada. Quizás no tenían las mismas personalidades, pero en cuanto ayudar alguien querido, aveces y solo aveces, sus pensamientos se alineaban. Y más por su inocente amiga.

-Se que no es fácil, pero disimula que no pasó.- dijo Ino.-Ademas los hombres no le dan tanta importancia a los sostenes como nosotros, solos lo ven como estorbo.-

-No me refiero a eso, Ino-chan.- interrumpió la chica de lo ojos perlas.

-¿A que te refieres entonces?- le preguntó maternalmente la castaña.

-No se como actuar en el momento del...- paró, como si le costara decir la palabra.-Pues relaciones...- se sonrojó de nueva cuenta.

Ante eso la rubia no dudo en rodar sus azuladas orbes.- Primero, empieza por sentirte comoda por la palabra sexo.-instruyó con poca paciencia.- ¡Sexo!-

Hinata solo abrió los ojos.

-El sexo no es un tabú.- dijo Tenten ahora.-Ni siquiera debería ser considerado uno...-

-Lo sé.- dijo la Hyüga.-Aunque aveces me cuesta el pensar y llegar mas alla.-

Ino suspiró pasando una mano por lo hombros de la pelinegra.-Se que no es facil.- dijo ella.-Darle tu virginidad a alguien es una desición muy importante.- dijo ella.-Y que marcará tu vida... aunque yo no recuerdo a quien se la di.- se alzó de hombros.

-Ino...- interrumpió la castaña.-Ibas bien.-

-Oh perdón.-sonrió culpable.

-Lo que quiere decir Ino, es que no deberías ocultarlo, sientete comoda con los temas.- dijo.- Y más aun tienes que hablarlo con Sasuke y decirle si estas preparada o no.-

Hinata miró la pantalla. Quería pensar que podía hacerlo, pero de solo pensar en eso se apenaba. Y era una ironía por que ella tambien le apenaba que Sasuke supiera que ella aun mantenía su estado sexual intacto. Así que, ¿que podía hacer? Sasuke no se iba a burlar de ella lo sabía, pero tenía que darse valor. Aunque le costara un poco. Y si ¿la idea de fingir que no era virgen no salía del todo bien? Y si ¿en vez de gruñir griataba de dolor? Ahora todo estaba muy confuso.

-Solo intentalo, ¿si?- le aconsejó Tenten-Habla con Sasuke.-

-Creo que puedo hablar con él...- hizo un gesto de resignación.

-Bien.- dijo la chica.

Ino sonrió, y empujandola de manera juguetona le dijo:

-No te preocupes Hina. Es bien rico y ya pronto lo querras hacer siempre.- guiñó el ojo.

...y eso fue lo ultimo que recordó aquella tarde en el apartamento de la rubia pervertida.

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje De La Autora:<strong>

_¡Hola!_

_Esta semana me he puesto la misión de alegrarlos con SasuHina. Mano, Kishimoto esta pasa'o. Sarada... No puedo comer una ensalada sin acordarme del SasuSaku, ( y eso que ando a dieta) xD No puedo decir que Me gusto el final, por obvia razones. Pero, si algo aplaudo es que dibujara a Kiba con el pelo largo *-* estaba bien sexy. Sarada.. ¿en serio? Alguien se fumó una de la fuerte ._

_Either Way, espero que les haya gustado del tercer capítulo. Los 11 Reviews.. wow gracias :3 ustedes son una dulzura. c: Espero que los pueda animar despues de todo u.u ¡Los quiero! _

**_-LaCrazyWriter_**


End file.
